bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother 10
Big Brother 10, also known as Big Brother 2009, was the tenth series of the British series Big Brother. It began on 4 June 2009 and was aired on Channel 4 and E4 for 93 days, concluding on 4 September when Sophie Reade was crowned the winner with 74.4% of the viewer's vote. The format of the programme remained largely unchanged from previous series; a group of people, referred to as housemates, are enclosed in the Big Brother House under the surveillance of cameras and microphones. Each week, the viewers decide which of a selection of housemates is evicted and, in the final week, one housemate is voted as the winner. The daily highlights programme was narrated by Marcus Bentley, Davina McCall fronted the launch programme, evictions, special episodes, the final and Big Brother's Big Mouth and George Lamb presented Big Brother's Little Brother. The programme included 22 participants, four of whom left the programme voluntarily whilst the fate of the others was decided by the public vote. The housemates were originally competing to win a £100,000 prize but, due to rule-breaking by the participants, this was reduced to £71,320. The series, which was sponsored by Lucozade, achieved significantly less media coverage and viewing figures, resulting in it becoming the least watched series in Big Brother UK history until Big Brother 12 in 2011. This series also attracted controversy, with accusations of bullying between contestants drawing complaints and criticisms levelled at the welfare of housemates after they left the programme. No housemates represented from series participated in Ultimate Big Brother, neither did any participate in tasks during that series. Production Big Brother 10 was produced by Brighter Pictures, a division of Endemol. This series of the programme had been confirmed since 2006 as part of a £180 million contract between Endemol and Channel 4. Phil Edgar-Jones was the creative director of the series whilst Sharon Powers was the executive producer. Open auditions for the programme, which were confirmed during the final of Celebrity Big Brother 6, began on 3 January 2009 in Edinburgh and ended on 7 February in Manchester. Internet auditioning via YouTube, which saw 2,600 apply, ended on 3 February 2009. Auditionees were subjected to three interviews with various producers, additional meetings with a psychologist and a psychiatrist and a final "talk of doom", in which they were warned about the negative impact that appearing on Big Brother could have on their lives. In the weeks preceding the series, the selected housemates were put into "hiding" with no access to the outside world. Housemates were offered aftercare from the production team for up to six months after they left the programme. Eye Logo The programme's logo, the Big Brother Eye, is based on a black, purple and blue thumbprint and was released on 11 May. It is designed by Daniel Eatock. From 19 May, Channel 4 began uploading teaser clips to the official Big Brother UK YouTube channel; these were also aired during commercial breaks on Channel 4 and its related channels. The series is sponsored by Lucozade Energy and the promotional break bumpers were created by M&C Saatchi and are based upon a 'little brother versus big brother' scenario. The programme began on 4 June, with a 95 minute special programme which introduced the initial 16 participants, and was broadcast on Channel 4 and E4 over a period of 93 days, concluding with the final on 4 September. Broadcasts The main television coverage of Big Brother 10 was screened using daily highlights programmes, narrated by Marcus Bentley. These episodes summarised the events of the previous day in the House. Alongside these highlights shows were spin-off programmes, Big Brother's Big Mouth and Big Brother's Little Brother, that commented on fandom, cultural reaction to the events within the House and included interviews with celebrities, former housemates and family and friends of housemates. On Fridays, a live eviction programme was hosted by Davina McCall in which the evicted contestant left the House and received an interview from McCall and two guests. For 2009, BBLB returned with George Lamb presenting five weekday evening programmes and one Sunday edition per week. Big Mouth was also fronted by McCall and was broadcast on E4 on Friday nights for an hour after the main eviction programme. House As with each series since Big Brother 3, the programme was filmed at Elstree Studios in Borehamwood, Hertfordshire. A total of 27 editing suites, manned by over 300 members of staff, were situated in the "George Lucas Stage" to produce the programme. In the 18 May issue of Star magazine, aerial photographs of the House were published, showing the garden under construction. Official pictures of the House interior were released by Channel 4 on 1 June, showing the entrance stairway, living room and garden. The entrance stairway had images of insects on its walls whilst the garden and living room had a science fiction theme; the former included a bus stop as the designated smoking area. On 3 June, Metro published an image of the Diary Room, which has a multicoloured chair and wall pattern. There was also a shipping container-based bathroom, a sitting room with red sofas, a wood panelled kitchen with purple, black and white fittings and a bedroom with splats of paint covering the walls. The House contained 44 cameras, 75 two-way mirrors and 57 fixed microphones, as well as individual microphones for each housemate. Stairs (BB10).jpg|Stairs Living area (BB10).jpg|Living area Dining area (BB10).jpg|Dining area Bedroom (BB10).jpg|Bedroom Bathroom (BB10).jpg|Bathroom Kitchen (BB10).jpg|Kitchen Garden (BB10).jpg|Garden Smoking area.jpg|Smoking area Lounge (BB10).jpg|Lounge Format The format remained largely unchanged from previous series. Housemates were incarcerated in the Big Brother House with no contact to and from the outside world. Each week, the housemates took part in a compulsory task that determined the amount of money they were allocated to spend on their shopping; if they passed, they received a luxury budget and they were allocated a basic budget if they failed. Housemates were instructed to nominate two fellow housemates for eviction each week. This compulsory vote was conducted in the privacy of the Diary Room and housemates were not allowed to discuss the nomination process or influence the nominations of others. On Day 68, Big Brother changed the rules to allow housemates to discuss nominations until further notice. The two or more housemates who gathered the most nominations per week faced a public vote and the housemate receiving the most votes was evicted from the House on the Friday and interviewed by Davina McCall. Housemates could voluntarily leave the House at any time and those who broke the rules could have been ejected by Big Brother. In a change from previous series, Channel 4 announced that it would no longer donate any of its income from the premium-rate telephone lines, by which viewers vote for whom they would like to see evicted or win the programme, to charitable organisations. The broadcaster said that the current economic downturn is to blame for this decision and that the change would bring Big Brother into line with other programmes of its kind, such as The X Factor and Strictly Come Dancing. The format of the live eviction interview programme was altered for this series. Unlike previous series in which McCall interviewed evicted housemates by herself, she was instead joined by two guest panellists to "interrogate" the evictee. Panellists included former housemates, journalists, psychologists, and fans of the programme. A new rule was added to the programme at the start of the series; "fake romances" were not permitted. Housemates Big Brother 10 saw 22 contestants competing to win. Sixteen participants entered the House on Day 1 and an additional five housemates entered the House on Day 44, followed by one other on Day 56. Four housemates left the House on their own accord. Nominations table Notes As they did not achieve housemate status by successfully completing a challenge, Angel, Beinazir, Marcus, Siavash, Sophia and Sree faced a public vote on Day 4 to decide which five remaining non-housemates would be given housemate status. Beinazir received the least number of votes and was therefore evicted. Siavash, playing King Henry VIII in the week's task, was called upon to ban one housemate from nominating and to grant another immunity. He chose Charlie and Marcus respectively. On Day 33, Big Brother told Charlie, Sophie and Kris that, as a punishment for discussing nominations, they had to remain silent for several hours or automatically face the public vote. All three failed this task and therefore faced eviction. Sophie and Siavash were ineligible to be nominated as they had already been put up for eviction by Big Brother. Unable to nominate or be nominated themselves, the new housemates were set the task of getting Halfwit and Noirin (who were randomly chosen by Hira) nominated for eviction by the original housemates. Charlie and Lisa received the most nominations so the new housemates were deemed to have failed and therefore faced eviction themselves. As punishment for discussing nominations Charlie, Sophie (who also failed to nominate the required two people for eviction this week), Halfwit, Marcus, Noirin and Siavash were told they would also face the public vote and Big Brother declared the result of the nominations void. Therefore, Lisa and Rodrigo were the only two not to face eviction. Bea and Marcus received the most nominations but Big Brother declared the result void due to Marcus attempting to influence his fellow housemates on several occasions and Siavash refusing to nominate. All housemates therefore faced a public vote to save. Siavash and Sophie both refused to nominate. As punishment Big Brother decided, without telling them, that the first two housemates with whom Siavash made physical contact and the first two that Sophie named after leaving the Diary Room would be deemed to be their nominations. Siavash touched Bea and Sophie, and Sophie named Rodrigo and Bea. Therefore, Bea received an additional two nominations and Sophie and Rodrigo each received one extra nomination. As a warning to anyone considering disrupting the nominations process this week Big Brother chose Charlie and Sophie at random and announced to the House that they would each automatically receive one nomination from anyone refusing to nominate. Any housemate who refused to nominate this week was automatically put up for the public vote. There were no nominations after Lisa's eviction on Day 90. The public voted for whom they wanted to win. The final results were revealed on the live final on Day 93. Nomination totals Category:Big Brother UK